


「Light: Summer Storm Edition; 光：夏雨篇」

by yuren



Series: Study on Light [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Summer comes in full force, and Akaashi needs his source of light.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: Study on Light [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	「Light: Summer Storm Edition; 光：夏雨篇」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** big thank you to [@kuroopaisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroopaisen) for beta-ing + being a light through The Cerebral Mess ;-; this edition of light is a take on atmospherically “light” vs. “dense”, as well as the usual symbolic + optical “light”. not that it works in chinese though ;;;

_It’s raining, and I miss you._

June.

Akaashi woke up not minutes ago. The room is barely lit in a dark, dusky glow, and through his bedroom windows, he vaguely registers the distant rumbles rolling in. Rain tumbles down, pelting at the glass panes before buffering into gentle waterfalls. Their thin trails soften the pale morning light for his drowsy mind, leaving the world outside behind.

Akaashi rolls to his side, looking out at the grey sky, hazy, and the thought breathes into him again. 

_It’s raining, and I miss you._

He wants to call you, call you to let you know that the rain has come. He knows you love waking to the soft pulses of the earth drumming outside and the rain harmonizing with the sky’s song in successive sighs. He knows that on mornings like these, you both find comfort in his body tightly pressing against yours, seeking shelter in a state of belonging. 

You collected these first mornings of the _tsuyu_ season, when the two of you lay in bed, lovers intoxicated in the fiercely tender glow of summer’s first storm.

For Akaashi, it is on mornings like these that he yearns for your presence the most, his silver lining to calm the grey. 

But today, his phone lays untouched on his side of the bed. 

It is for the best, he reasons. You are probably asleep by now. 

Don’t be a bother, he chides himself. You need to sleep. 

This isn’t the time to be selfish. You’re asleep. 

Yes, this is for the best, he tells himself. 

But, what if it isn’t? What if you too are awake during the godforsaken hours of the early morning? What if you too miss him as much as he misses you? 

_It’s raining, and I miss you. It’s raining, and I miss you. I miss you. I miss—_

Soft buzzing cuts through the tempest of his thoughts. Akaashi answers it in a flash.

“Keiji? Did I wake you?”

Your voice is slightly muffled, but he hears your words as clear as day, airy and full of light. Akaashi lets out a shaky breath he isn’t aware he’s holding. 

“No.” His voice is hoarse. From being woken up? From the rain? He isn’t sure. “I was awake. Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?

Your soft chuckle echoes through the phone’s speaker, and a current courses through him. He’s in the eye of the storm, drifting along the intimacy of your voice, the sounds, and the hazy glow of the room. 

“Yes, but I heard that it’s storming in Tokyo!”

Akaashi burrows back under the covers as the rain quickens its tempo. He turns to his side, phone in hand, looking out the window. 

“And I want to make sure you’re alright!”

The thought flashes through him again, this time like lightning before thunder, and his body slips, falling, floating, through all those dusky halcyon mornings with you, with him. 

The thunder rumbles outside your shared bedroom, and Akaashi realizes that it’s June again. 

“I miss you, and it’s raining.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tsuyu_ (梅雨, literally “plum rain”) is the early summer rain season in Japan. Tokyo’s _tsuyu_ season starts in June, and is generally considered bad tourist weather.


End file.
